


Memory Spells Don’t Work Well on Werewolves

by Cool_Conoot



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Blood and Torture, F/M, Failed Magic, Failed spells, M/M, Magic, Mates, Multi, Odd alpha beta omega, Okay I did, Switches, The blood & torture and blood kink are separate don’t worry, Trans!Jack Morton, Werewolves, all yall switches, failed memory spells, i totally didn’t steal this idea, just bc youre an alpha doesnt mean you cant bottom, just bc youre an omega doesnt mean you cant top, the knights of saint christopher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Conoot/pseuds/Cool_Conoot
Summary: “You can have me, just leave The Knights Of Saint Christopher alone.”“Then we have a deal, Mr. Morton, your body and blood for the lives of those wolves.”Jack makes a deal with Vera, she doesn’t know however that erasing the Knights memories turned out to be much harder than she thought, Jack tries to rationalize the woman he one loved being a part of it, but he can’t seem to do it. The knights eventually find him, and not even magic can save one from angry werewolf mates.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Hamish Duke, Lilith Bathory/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke, Randall Carpio/Jack Morton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Memory Spells Don’t Work Well on Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> here goes chapter one

I can’t believe I agreed to that stupid deal. But it was my life it theirs, so they will be okay.

_ping_

_Alyssa: temple, now._

I got up from the sad corner of my dorm bed and made my way to the temple, Vera waiting at the alter in the middle of the room, with Alyssa.

”Well then, let's make good on that deal, shall we?”

”What is it this time? More blood? Skin strips?” Jack questioned, arms crossed.

The acolytes grabbed me, “no, I want to see how much you can endure before turning into a beast. So try not to immediately turn and kill all my acolytes.”

Vera walked away with Alyssa, talking about the memory wipe powder. She’s going to wipe The Knights of any memories involving me, turns out, even without midnight I would still sacrifice everything for them.

So the acolytes beat me, I managed to pass out just before turning, the only thought in my head was The Knights.

**With The Knights of Saint Christopher**

After they supposedly forgot about everything having to do with jack and most things with the order, the three returned to their house, they found Randall’s jacket that he used to let Jack wear whenever, it even smelled like him, and the effects of the pulveris memoria quickly became undone. 

“Is it just me or did the memory of Jack just completely fix the whole amnesia thing that the order keeps doing?” Randall asks the pack, who all at least nod in agreement. 

“How could that be?“ Lilith asked her two mates.

”Because he’s part of our pack and our final mate. I read about it in one of the confiscated books, any memory influences will not work so long as there is one mate without any magical influence unless you two feel differently about him?” Hamish told the other two.

“No, that's one of the things I was going to talk to you about before we got powdered.” Randall said along with

”no, I feel the same about him as you two idiots do.” Lilith who agreed. 

“Then it is agreed, we get him back and see if he feels the same as us.” Hamish said, “after all, it is our job as the knights of saint Christopher to fight bad magic.” 

“Or we could just take him away and mark him up nicely.” Lilith proposed, earning head shakes from the other two who wanted to give him time.

”No, he’s our mate, we have to take care of him first.” Hamish ordered her. 

“And we have to make sure he’s both mentally and physically okay before we force him into things,” Randall told his partners, spoken like a true pre-med student

So they devised a plan, it would take a bit but Hamish decided it was the best route, and so the plan started, the three pretend to know nothing and be selected for The Order of the Blue Rose, the three managed to get onto the good side of The Order through about two months of submitting to the order, they were so fed up with it too, but finally, one by one, Lilith, Hamish and Randall each got their blue roses, they were each invited in and for a month all they saw of Jack were pints of his blood, some skin, and a finger. 

Four months they hadn't seen their mate for four months and their concern was only growing until they got a text one night to come to the temple, but when they got there, Jack was being walked in, no shackles, no nothing, just two Medicum walking him in and leading him to a chair in the middle of the temple.

"Holy shit," Lilith said quietly.

"So, who is this guy?" Hamish asked, keeping up the appearances.

"This is a magical creature, we use its skin and body and blood to make our magic more powerful and in return, we don't kill its little friends. A good deal if I do say so myself." Vera explained to the three wolves while unknowingly cutting into their mate.

Anger was incited in the knights, and like that Hamish gave the signal, Randall and Lilith both transformed and Hamish grabbed Jack and projected his voice, "let us leave and we will neither kill any of you nor Jack. try to attack us, we kill you. you come after us, we kill you. you do anything we dislike, we kill you. questions?" 

"Why are you doing this?" Vera asked.

"Because when you mess with one of the pack, you mess with all of us, your memory spells have no use on us anymore."

"Holy f-"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short but here


End file.
